The Dark Crow Smiles
by RaysGunnaEatYa25
Summary: Every year the snow begins to fall exactly on November 6th, the same day Ciel's loyal butler, Sebastian goes missing...well not missing, locked up down in the basement, later on a Woman comes to tell a tale of the demons curse, it happens to males, and males only, on their date of birth they go into a frenzy, not just any frenzy, a sexual frenzy...and what if Sebastian has escaped?
1. Chapter 1, Snow

It begain to snow, it was November 6th today, the day Sebastian was to go missing, I sat on my bed watching my butler work his last few minutes away, i've never asked him why he leaves so adruptly, and when he leaves im stuck with my other four servants. The one who takes care of me while Sebastian is gone for the next two weeks will be Bard, hes not half bad, its just when it comes to his cooking thats when it gets bad, I watched him dress me I noticed his eyes, they were a strange colour of red, it was close to purple or even black, I sighed and finnaly let it out.

"Why do you leave evey sixth of November for two weeks?"

"Thats a secret"

He said with a smirk spreading across his smlim face, I groaned and sighed.

"I order you to tell me"

He stared at me then stood up straight.

"Its a matter of time before I have to go master"

"I dont care tell me"

"Its something that happens to me every year on my date of birth when I was human, and if your around when it happens it wont end well"

"Tell me the truth"

"Sorry master, that is the truth"

He said with a smirk pokeing at his lips again, I sighed and waved him off, he bowed and turned. I watched my butlers back for the last time in two weeks, he closed the door and and fell back onto me bed, I just layed there thinking... What if...he really is lieing? Then I heard a knock at my door and i grew a bit to exited hopeinng it was Sebastian, I flung the door open and saw Mey-Rin.

"Yes?"

"Breakfest is ready master"

"Alright, your excused"

She bowed and left, I sighed already missing Sebastian...Sebastian, the demon who saved my life, and the demon who im giving my life to...they summoned a demon, with my blood, thats why he came to me and not them, I smirked to myself. What if I could summon him back? I chuckled at the thought.

"After everyone is asleep"

I said aloud then got up and went down to the dining room, my food already set out and not burnt, Sebastian must have made it then got Bard to arange it, I sat and ate in silence, just thinking. I looked outside and watched the snow fall, then it finnaly hit my and I dropped my fork...S-Sebastian, was human? 


	2. Chapter 2, Red Eyes In The Dark

Sorry for the short chapter back there, I had to end it quick before i started the chapter 2 idea :P -

I stood by the window watching the snow...that thought still running through my mind...He was human, born on November 6th...and what happens every year? What exactly? I yawned and streached then Mey-Rin ran into my study.

"Master someone is here to see you, she says she knows the wereabouts of Mr. Sebastian, yes she did!"

She exclaimed, I smirked evily to myself and nodded.

"Tell her i'll be right down"

"Uhm well uh"

"What?"

I asked, tilting my head.

"Shes here"

A woman dressed in all red, very much like grell but she gave off a totaly diffrent aperence than him, her hair is just below her shoulders, it was straight, she wore a dress down to her knees, a red coat covering the rest, her nails were painted red, her shoes...red heels, her eyes were a resish-chestnut colour, almost like sebastians...she was a demon, a female demon?

"Your excused Mey-Rin, thank you"

She bowed and left, I turned my attention back to the woman, who stood at about 5.8'

"Hello Phantomhive, I am Anna"

She said closeing the door.

"What are you here for, demon"

I said slickly.

"Oh so you know im a demon do you?"

"I can tell by your eyes"

"I know, not many humans have beautiful eyes like this"

She said gestureing her hand towards her eyes.

"Now then down to it, do you even know where Sebastian has gone?"

I shook my head and sat in my chair.

"Im going to tell you, dont tell him i've told you...its November 6th, the day Sebastian was born, and the day I turned him into a demon."

"You did?"

I asked starting to get confused.

"yes I did, when he was seven."

"SEVEN!"

I yelled, thats was a young age to be turned.

"Yes now please stop so i can talk, every year, a male demon goes into this state on the day he was born, this only happens to the males, they have to choice but to keep themselves from the public, and every years it grows more and more intense, I turned him when he was seven, but the effects didnt start untill he was killed phsicly, he got killed when he was 15, its been ten years since then, he has another ten years untill hes done developing and the states will stop"

"What are the states?"

I asked, her eyes met the ground and she sighed.

"Do you really want to know that ciel?"

"Yes i do"

"Look, hes gone into a 'sex' state"

My eyes widened and I tilted my head

"What do you mean?"

"Think of it like a dog, hes gone mad, she wants nothing but sex, and he'll get it if he isnt locked up and the fact that he lives with humans, he'll most likely kill by mistake."

I shivered and stared at her.

"A-are you serious?"

"Yes, I am"

Her eyes met mine again and she sighed.

"I should get going now"

"Alright, have a good day"

She turned and left, I stood up after she closed the door and I walked out going towards my room, I put on a jacket and went downstairs then down to the celler, it was colder than usual, I shivered and kept walking, then there was a sudden warmth that took me, I gasped and looked around...There was something on the floor, a...black feather? I went to grab it but then a sudden force of pain took over my body, I held in a scream and I ran straight up the stairs as fast as I could, I turned back to see...two red eyes in the pitch black, i've found Sebastian 


	3. Chapter 3, Fear

OMG im getting so much feedback already! I've only had this book exactly for a day, sorry I cant reply to you guys, i have the 24 hour spam thing :/ thanks so far guys! I should start doing this, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its Characters and the idea.  
-

I stared at the eyes, then I closed the door and ran right to my room and slammed the door shut, I stared out the window watching the snow fall, his eyes...they were blood red, they captivated me for a short while, I shivered and took off the jacket, I ran to my dresser then opened up the hidden part, I took out a blade, I sliced my hand open and I thought hard about Sebastian...it didnt work, what was I doing wrong? I ran to my study hideing my hand and grabbed a few books on demonology, i've grabbed a few before so i knew if i ever got into a situation with Sebastian if I could do some demon spell or whatever, I serched through untill I found what I was tooking for, I re-opened the cut and used my other hand to draw out what i saw in the book, when i finished i sat in the middle of it stareing at what I had done, a velvet like voice came through my mind speeking a diffrent language i didnt understand...Latin, then my eye begain to burn, Sebastians sootheing voice came through and begain to speek to the voice, the velvet voice left and it was quiet...

"Master, please dont do sutch foolish things"

Sebastians voice said then it vanished and my eye went back to normal, I shook then looked at the floor, my mouth widened at the sight...it was mine and Sebastians Faustian Contract, (Indicateing that Ciel is sealed away from other demons untill Sebs comes back) I backed away and watched my blood disapere, I looked at my hand, the blood ran down my hand...it felt warmer than it usually does, I went tot the bathroom and washed my hand off then there just HAD to be a knock at my door, I went to answer.

"Hello?"

I looked around, no-onne was there, I stepped out and walked around...

After looking around the entire mansion no-one was to be found, not even my four other servants, it was too cold for them to be outside then it hit me...Sebastian, I ran up to my room and hid under my blankets like a 5 year old child too afraid to get up and close his closet...I have to admit, I was afraid of Sebastian, and he had escaped, I heard slow footsteps, each one was killing me, I shook so very badly and lightly hummed a song that my mother once taught me, I closed my eyes as the door opened, I held my breath, he footsteps stopped in frount of the bed, I peeked my head out to meet Sebastian, his eyes were still coloured that odd redish purple or black or whatever.

"What are you doing master?"

He asked tilting his head, fear struck me, I almost had the urge to cry, I shook as I stared up at the demon who still wanted a answer.

"I-I..."

I hid unnder the blankets again like the child I was and shook violently, and let a few tears stain my cheeks, I heard Sebastian sigh and he took off the blankets, I stared up at him, he smiled devilishly and I ran away out of the room as fast as I could, I hid under the stairs in the little space that was there, the door flung open and I met sebastians eyes again, it was dark, the eyes glowed red, they caught me again, I whimpered silently and clsoed my eyes shivering and stuttering waiting for him to make his move...He didnt, I looked up to see he was gone WAS I SERIOUSLY GOING MAD?! I groaned and got up and left for my room, when i got in I was pushed forcefully onto my bed, I gasped and turned to meet Sebastians eyes again, I gulped and watched him, He kissed me roughly, I was too shocked to kiss back, I just stared at him.

"She told you didnt she?"

I nodded and watched him carefully.

"W-why didnt y-you tell me?"

I stuttered.

"I didnt want to scare you, but its happend already so here we go...master"  
He said smirking, he kissed me roughly again then pulled away, I still didnt kiss back.

"Your lucky im not utterly horny, master, im going to wait untill then, only then will it be wonderful for you."

He said then left...I was left there dumbfounded and shakeing.

Sorry for the short chapter guys :/ 


	4. Chapter 4, Blood Re-Edited

OMG im crying now guys, your all so nice to me :D with your awesome feedback everything is going to work out just fine ;) I really like this book how it is so far, there are a few glitches in it right now but there fine, the spelling mistakes will be gone over when i finish the book.  
-

I woke up the next morning to find Bard hadn't come to take care of me, I sighed and muttered 'worthless servants.' I got up out of bed in my nightshirt and walked down stairs, heat hit my face when i turned towards the cellar stairwell, the door was shut but I knew Sebastian was watching me, I looked around for them...they were still gone, I gulped and walked backwards a bit to meet contact with something, I flinched and turned around, meeting my butlers oddly red eyes.

"Ok at first i was fine with it, but Sebastian your eyes"

I said as calm as I could.

"My eyes? what do you mean, you could easily mean multiple things,master"

"The odd color of your eyes, there not the normal shade they usually are"

I said staring right up at him.

"Oh yes, that happens when i go into this state."

I nodded and began to walk away, he followed but a few feet behind, like he was expecting something to happen, I got to my room and stretched then turned to him, he stood in my doorway staring at me.

"What?"

I asked running a hand through my hair.

"Your hand"

I looked at the hand I had cut open the day before, it cut was just barely even healed.

"Oh I didn't notice."

Sebastian sighed and left to my bathroom then came back with something in his hands, he walked over to me then got down onto his knees.

"Your hand"

He said, I gave him my hand and watched him wrap it up, then he stood.

"You really shouldn't do such foolish things..."

His eyes flashed that eye catching red.

"Even if you do miss me that much"

"M-MISS YOU? Y-YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME S-SEBASTIAN, I CIEL PHANTOMHIVE COULD N-NEVER MISS YOU!"

I stuttered.

"I heard your thoughts, you miss me Ciel, don't deny it."

"Ciel? You seriously JUST called me Ciel!?"

"Indeed"

"You mutt, don't you dare call me by that name ever again!"

"Alright master."

He said smirking, I looked away blushing like mad, I felt the heat come off from my butler, I shivered and stared at him.

"Do you really have to be this close?"

He chuckled and stepped back and watched me.

"H-hey what happened to staying away?"

I asked starting to fear him again.

"Oh nothing, cant i come out to see the sunlight of day every once and awhile?"

He said chuckling, I groaned and fell backwards onto my bed...bad mistake. Sebastian straddled my hips rocking my body back and fourth.

"Sebastian what the hell are you doing?"

I sighed.

"Nothing, just seeing how you will react to this, master"

"React to wha-"

I got cut off by my butlers powerful lips connecting with mine, his gloved hand ran up my shirt and rubbed my chest. 'Why me?' I thought, then he pulled away, his eyes flashing red again.

"S-Sebastian"

"Yes master?"

"W-what was that for?"

"I've done it twice before, and you say something now?"

"Well I um I..."

I looked away flustered and just stared at the wall.

"Master"

He said taking my hands, then he lightly sat on my hips, I gasped and shivered then watched him.

"Your human reactions are quite amusing."

"Fuck you"

I spat, his eyes widened at my language, then he smirked.

"Naughty little master needs to be punished i see, soap in the mouth will do."

He said then undid his trousers, my eyes widened and I struggled to get away, his weight kept me there though.

"Tsk, Tsk master, calm down."

He said and took them off, I stared at the wall, he turned my head to meet his, he took of his tail coat then his vest, then very slowly undid his shirt attemping to tease me, I gulped and shook. He took to off showing my his exposed chest i've never seen before, the pale skin that looked like porcelin that could break at any moment drew me to it, I wanted so very badly to touch it, I wanted to but tryed to keeps myself from doing it.

Teeheeeee you all love me dont you ;)


End file.
